<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Komaeda’s Chaotic, Loving Relationship by succubuskamu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786581">Komaeda’s Chaotic, Loving Relationship</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/succubuskamu/pseuds/succubuskamu'>succubuskamu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Self-Indulgence [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Self-Indulgent, a self indulgent piece of things i wanna do with my girlfriend, just sweet and chaotic, slightly OOC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:54:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/succubuskamu/pseuds/succubuskamu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shots of KomaHina and KamuKoma</p><p>As tags say, only fluff and heavily self-indulgent. This is kinda a way for me to cope with the fact my girlfriend lives across the country shhdjrjrjdw</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Self-Indulgence [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Komaeda’s Chaotic, Loving Relationship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ew, It’s raining...” Hajime sighed, leaning back in his seat and sighing heavily. “I don’t wanna get wet...” He mumbled, plugging in his phone to the car and looking through music.</p><p> </p><p>”Well the parking lot is pretty much empty, we decided to go here at three in the morning anyways! We have plenty to do with the two of us here.” Nagito spoke up, pulling out his phone to check how long it’ll be raining. “Lucky us, we have about 40 minutes of light rain then it should pass!”</p><p> </p><p>Hajime looked at his partner weirdly, Nagito returning a confused glance.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you implying we have sex?” Hajime asked, genuinely.</p><p> </p><p>“W-What!?” Nagito shouted. “N-No! To early- Um-“ He tried not to let his blush be noticeable. “I-I’m just saying,” he took a deep breath. “I think it would be relaxing. Spending time together, at three in the morning, in a car, while it’s raining, in an empty Walmart parking lot!” He finished, feeling relieved at Hajime’s obvious sigh of relief. “It does sound nice,” Hajime shrugged, finding a song he liked.</p><p> </p><p>As he clicked play, Nagito looked like he was gonna burst into tears <em>immediately</em>. </p><p> </p><p><em>”All I am, is a</em> <em>man~”</em></p><p> </p><p>”Nagito, are you alright?” Hajime questioned, obviously worried about his boyfriend’s expression. “Y-Yeah-! Fine, fine fine fine fine, I’m fine!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”—I hate the beach, but I stand, in California with my toes in the sand~”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>”It’s just, a lot of memories are attached to this song. Not bad ones! Just the nostalgic, happy ones!” Hajime looked relieved. ”Oh, ok. I thought I accidentally triggered a bad memory, but if it’s a song that makes you happy, that’s all I care about. I love you, Cottontail.” Hajime placed a hand on his boyfriend’s cheek, gently rubbing it with his thumb.</p><p> </p><p>That nickname, the affection, the mood around them in general, it all made Nagito feel an overwhelming amount of happiness, one he wants to treasure forever. It was overwhelming, in a good way, and Nagito really broke down crying.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I love you so much-“ Nagito cried out, gripping Hajime’s wrist tightly. The shorter male could only smile before responding. “I love you too, darling.” He cupped both of his cheeks and brought him closer, wiping the flowing tears from his face. “I-I don’t deserve you- I really d-don’t-!” Nagito sobbed, causing Hajime to giggle softly. “You deserve every bit of love and affection I give you, I love you, Nagito Komaeda.” Hajime pressed their foreheads together, giving his partner a warm smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I-“ He was flustered beyond belief. He took a deep breath, then pressed his lips onto his partner’s, causing him to gasp. He, of course, kissed back. It was soft, yet passionate. Nagito forced back his sobs as they had their heartwarming moment. Every bit of love and fondness they had for each other was being projected onto this act of affection. Long, sweet, loving.</p><p> </p><p>Love...</p><p> </p><p>The car was silent, apart from the song playing in the background and the rain falling onto the windows, making a relaxing noise that set the romantic mood.</p><p> </p><p>It was all either of them could ever ask for...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this was short ughhhh. I’ll make longer ones in the future! I love how this chapter turned out and it’s something I hopefully get to do with my beloved girlfriend ❤️❤️🥺</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>